un_interns_bangkokfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
This page is meant as a hub for sharing information about places to eat and drink in Bangkok. Use the hub for listing suggestions, with a brief introduction, then share more details on the separate pages. Check out Yong's collaborative google map: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qGUrRwAvk0N6Rsb87D56sWLpaSY&usp=sharing External resources Here are some good websites for staying up to date on what's happening in Bangkok: * http://bk.asia-city.com/ * http://www.bangkok.com/magazine/ At the UN * International Canteen * Thai Canteen * UNDP Kitchen * Banana Cake * UN Garden Happy Hour Near the UN: * Ministry of education * The chicken place * The duck place * Seven Spoons * Krua Apsorn (close to Democracy Monument) Restaurants * Olive - Incredibly good greek restaurant, with locations in Ekkamai and MBK. Also does delivery. Around 300-600 baht per person for dinner. * Somtum Der - This restaurant that serves Thai Issan cuisine opened up a New York location a few years back that has since won a Michelin Star. The menu here is the same but a fraction of the price. * Cabbages & Condoms - This Thai restaurant near Asok is also an NGO. A portion of their profits go to providing condoms and sex education in rural villages. The restaurant itself is also condom themed, and there are statues built out of condoms at the entrace. * Peppina - Excellent Italian pizza restaurant on Sukhumvit Soi 31 * Beirut - Excellent Lebanese food, multiple locations * Saengchai Potchana - Excellent long-standing Thai/Chinese fusion restaurant on Sukhumvit between Phrom Phong and Thong Lo, open until 4 am. * Veganerie Concept - Excellent vegan restaurant behind Emporium * Broccoli Revolution - Another great vegan restaurant at Sukhumvit 49 * The Commons - Basically a free-standing food court in Thonglor with a number of good restaurants and cafes * Bangkok Kitchen - BTS Phaya Thai-Authentic Thai food * Steve Cafe & Cuisine - Close to the Chao Phraya River (Some discount with UN Passcard) * Khinlom Chomsaphan - A fancy one, Good view of the Chao Phraya River and the Bridge * Jeh O Chula - (113/1 Thanon Charat Mueang, Rong Mueang)-Authentic Thai food, especially for MaMa Noodles, always long line. For MaMa Noodles, it only serves at 11:00 pm, but distributes the number from 10:30 pm. First come, first in. Night Markets/Street food * JJ Green - A great night market near Mo Chit BTS station. They sell a lot of vintage stuff, cheap clothes, also have a lot of restaurants and (loud) Thai bars. Open Thursday-Sunday evening. * Silom Soi 20 - A number of options, including the delicious "Cheaper and Better" * Silom in general - From Si Lom MRT station down to about Cloud 47, there are tons of food options as well as clothing options being sold along the street. * Soi Rambuttri - Lots of food options one street north of Khao San * Chinatown (Yaowarat) - Tons of options, lots of seafood Cafés * After You Dessert Cafe - A number of locations around the city, expect a line but it's worth it * 24OWLS - Nice cafe near Ekkamai with wifi open 24 hours * Simple Natural Kitchen - Cafe and brunch spot on Sukhumvit Soi 31 * Factory Coffee & Brew Bar-BTS Payathai (Special Recommend: Cold brew Kenya; Rose Hip) * Hands & Heart-BTS Thong Lor ( Popular on instagram) * Roots Coffee-The COMMONS (Special Recommend: Chinotto Cold Brew) * ROAST-EmQuartier (BTS Phrom Phong)-Good place for brunch, expect a line. * Cafe Now By Propaganda, 3rd floor, Siam Discovery * Brave Roasters, 3rd floor, Siam Discovery * Into the Woods Bangkok - BTS Payatai and Ratchatewi Bars and Clubs Bars * Sky Train - Chill rooftop bar near Victory Monument BTS station. Although it's a rooftop you can wear shorts and flip flops and whatever you want. Live music sometimes (mondays?). Beer around 150 baht. *Havana Social - Great latin club/bar hidden in Soi 11. Look for the Telefono booth. Drinks are pricey, around 400 baht, but there is a 7 Eleven close by. *Nest - Large bar with great music and a sandy area in which to chill. Also offers sheesha if you want to smoke. *342 Bar - Across the river, nice view of the Grant Palace *Let the Boy Die - Cool microbrewery near Chinatown *Teens of Thailand - Gin bar near Chinatown *23 Bar & Gallery - Unpretentious and relatively cheap, two doors down from ToT, cool vibe and always smells like smoke *Tep Bar - Thai themed bar in the same area as ToT and 23, a bit nicer though and relatively intimate *Maggie Choo's - Cool speakeasy style bar underneath the Novotel at Silom 34. Live music every night and drag shows on Sundays. *Smalls - Very hip bar in Sathorn, a bit overpriced but cool ambiance *Wong's Place - Good for a night cap, located in Sathorn and open until at least 5 or 6am, people usually start turning up there after other places close *Bangkok Betty's - Sukhumvit 22 *The Bookshop Bar - Sukhumvit 38 *Iron Fairies - Cool bar in Thong Lo with nightly live music *Viva8 - Bar with a DJ inside Chattuchak Market *Le Cafe de Stagiaires *Revolucion Cocktail *Whiteline - A bit hard to find on Silom Soi 8 but cool vibe and sometimes has live music *Phranakorn Bar and Gallery 'Long Island Bar'- Cute fourth floor rooftop near Khaosan with STRONG long islands Gallery Bars There is definitely a cool arts scene in Bangkok. Check out the Creative District Gallery Hopping Night to see if any events are coming up or if you want to go on a self-guided gallery tour. The following bars are also galleries, meaning they are definitely worth checking out but may or may not be open if there are no events taking place. * Soy Sauce Bar * Speedy Grandma's * Jam (near Surasak) Skybars Bangkok is famous for its skybars (bars on top of skyscrapers). They can be very nice, although most are pricey, and usually anal about dress code (e.g. no flip flops, no singlets). * Octave - Beautiful 360º views of the city, located on top of the Marriott at Thong Lo. * Above 11 - Nestled among the skyscrapers of Sukhumvit, this bar serves Japanese/Peruvian fusion food, often hosts events and has salsa night on Wednesdays. * Red Sky Bar - NO flip flops! * Cloud 47 - A more casual alternative, but still with great views. You can wear flip flops and t-shirt and whatever else you want, and the drinks aren't that expensive. Close to Sala Daeng BTS station. * Sirocco / Labua - Has become very crowded and touristy since being featured in the movie The Hangover Part II, a dress code is enforced and drinks are pricey but the view is nice. * Char Bangkok, Hotel Indigo - affordable price with nice view and good musics from live dj, near Chidlom and Ploenchit BTS station Clubs Many clubs won't let you in with flip flops or singlets, so it's best to dress "smart". Also some require you bring ID, but having a scanned copy of your passport on your phone seems to work. * Beam - Club in Thonglo. Free entry * Sing Sing Theatre - Sukhumvit Soi 45. Super fancy and overpriced drinks. Ambience is great. Free entry on most nights LGBT The Bangkok LGBT scene is concentrated around the Silom area although there are sometimes events elsewhere in the city. Silom tends to be mostly gay men but women are of course welcome. There are a few LGBT groups in the city, such as Queer Mango, which feature a stronger female presence. * Silom Soi 4: This soi is made up of multiple bars to sit and get a drink. Popular bars on the soi include Telephone and Stranger Bar. * Silom Soi 2: This soi features DJ Station, one of the oldest and largest gay clubs in the city. Entrance is 300 THB and includes two drinks. * Silom Soi 2/1: This soi is home to G.O.D., and after hours club where people often go after DJ Station closes. Entrance is 300 THB and includes two drinks. Category:Hubs